


Detention again

by WarsWithWords



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarsWithWords/pseuds/WarsWithWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get into detention and the girls search for things to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention again

**Author's Note:**

> So um hi. I'm new to writing fics. This is actually my first one. It's a Fairy Tail high school AU one shot. I hope you like it.  
> I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

As Lucy Heartfilia, a beautiful and smart blonde girl, walked out of the classroom, she heard some screams behind her “Hey!”said a voice she knew very well “It’s not my fault that Ice brain and I got into a fight! He shouldn’t strip all the time!”It was the voice of Natsu. The pink haired guy that had just recently become her boyfriend. She smiled as she thought about it: He had asked her at school dance a few weeks ago, after dancing all night long she had said yes. She was drowning in happy thoughts, when she heard a voice next to her: “hey, hey, Lucy stop thinking about Natsu! They’re in trouble again…” she sighed as she looked at the girl next to her. The girl was one of her best friends, she had blue hair and was lovely but shy, and the love interest of her boyfriend’s friend, even though they always fought , they both knew that the guys were good friends. “Again?! Argh, but we were planning to do something after school.”the blonde girl said, “oh well, this always happens, you know?” They heard the voices in the classroom behind them getting louder while waiting for the two boys.

After a few minutes of shouting, the boys came out of the room, only to say that they were sent to detention in the other class. As the still arguing pink haired and dark haired guys walked to the detention room, their girls walked beside them and waved at them when they went away.  
Natsu walked into the room and immediately started shouting at another guy to fight him, even though they were in detention already and it could only get worse. Gray walked behind him and started scolding him and telling him that he was being annoying. When everyone sat down, detention started.

The girls outside started making their way tot he school cafeteria and decided to do something with only the girls. As they got there they saw their group of friends already sitting and waiting for them to arrive. “Hey Lucy, Juvia!” shouted another small, blue haired girl. “Did they get into trouble again?” asked their scarlet haired friend, “so did Jellal” a sigh escaped from her mouth. She and Jellal had known each other for ages, since their childhood. “So now we’re all togheter, let’s watch the practice of the football team!” said a loud brunette, she was sitting relaxed behind the other two and was looking at the whole group. “Yes, let’s do that! Laxus is in it.” a white haired girl named Mira said. She was very nice and everyone loved her, but not everyone knew that she secretly had a crush on Laxus, a blonde haired guy who was the captain of the football team. “Umm okay, but my Gray is locked up in detention, so if it’s boring can we just try to get them out of there?”Juvia asked quietly. “Oooh, so Juvia wants to be with her loved one!”The brown haired girl laughed. Blushing because of what the girl said, Juvia shut up. “Hey, c’mon, she’s just messing with you. Don’t be down because of it.” Said the smiling blonde.

At the football practice Mira immediately noticed that someone was missing, “Hey, where is Laxus?” she said a little too loud, when one of the guys on the field told her that he was in detention. “He too?”she screamed out, “what happened today, geez.” “I heard that all of them got into a fight with guys from a different school.” the scarlet haired girl said tired. “Let’s go somewhere else. It’s no fun without Laxus,” she said while walking away. “Hey, what do you guys think of getting the boys out of detention, and getting some cake with them afterwards?” At the word cake the scarlet haired girls eyes started sparkling. You couldn’t get an idea out of her head when there was cake involved, so the other girls joined in.

Together they walked to the classroom where the boys were in detention. They had thought of a plan as they had walked away from the field. They were going to split up and work in teams. Cana and Erza were going to distract the teacher. After that Levy and Lucy would try to get the boys out of the class room, and if that didn’t work they still had plan J, plan Juvia.

They started their plan with Cana knocking on the door of the detention room, asking if the teacher could come with her because her friend was sick and they couldn’t find a different teacher. Step 1: succes, until now at least. “Let’s start step 2.”Lucy whispered tot he bluenette. They waited until there was no one left in the hallway. Silently they opened the door, they heard the boys argue with each other, but when the door opened they went silent. “Hey guys, we’re kinda here to get you out.” Levy said flustered. “Oh thanks!” One of the boys shouted and they started walking out rowdy. Levy and Lucy walking behind them and being thanked by Natsu. Another boy started talking to Levy, her boyfriend: Gajeel. They were so different especially in height, so he always called her shrimp. Outside of the room they heard the voice of Cana getting closer: “no mister, please wait, no, I’m not joking, no, no, mister please.” “Oh god” Lucy heard the pink haired boy beside her whisper. “We’re so fucked” It was Erza’s boyfriend Jellal this time.  
This was going wrong, so wrong. They were about to get caught when she heard a voice scream: “Plan J! Start plan J!” Oh right, we still had plan J, Lucy thought. At the same moment she saw Juvia appear behind the teacher. “Mister Makarov! Mister Makarov!”the bluenette started shouting while standing right behind him. “Mister, some kids are fighting in the hallway of the third floor! Please mister listen to me!” As he turned around, very irritated because she kept screaming into his ear, he looked at the girl that stood there and said: “Take me there. Now!” Juvia started showing him the way, and the others, slowly and silently walked away from the classroom.

After they got out of the school they met up with Juvia again. “Juvia walked around the school and then told him she got lost. Mister Makarov got really angry but let Juvia go, she walked out of the school as fast as she could and didn’t get caught.” The bluenette said proud. “Let’s get some cake!” Erza said after that, “that’s the only reason I joined this plan.” “Not even for me?” Jellal said jokingly. “For you two, my love.” Everyone laughed at the two lovers and together they walked tot the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god pls tell me what you think about it. And tell me if I made any mistakes. tysm


End file.
